Hot For Teacher
by lgabriel
Summary: Dale gets a speeding ticket... *One Shot* **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ**


The instructor laid her clipboard down on the desk and turned to face the class. "Good Morning. My name is Michelle Coleman. I will be your instructor for today's Defensive Driving class. Most of you are in here for minor traffic infractions, which may include failure to wear a seatbelt, speeding, and/or reckless driving."

"That's an understatement", the red headed man said, attracting attention to himself.

"Excuse me sir. Do not speak unless spoke to", she said with a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am", he said sarcastically after shooting her a glance.

"As I was saying", she walked back and forth as she spoke to the class, "Most of you are in here for a variety of traffic violations. After today's course, hopefully, you will be refreshed with the requirements needed to maintain a legal North Carolina driver's license and have a higher respect for driver's education."

I'm gonna call out your name and respond simply with 'here'."

Role call was started. The usual--last name first, first name last.

"Abernathy?"

"Here."

"Carter?"

"Here."

"Earnhardt?"

"Yep", he emphasized the 'p'.

The Instructor eyed him for that half a second for not following such simple structions. She continued with role call, reaching the end of the small six person DMV class.

"Let's go around the room and everyone introduce yourself and why you are here." Everyone did exactly as they were asked until the last person spoke.

"I'm Dale Earnhardt, Jr. I'm here because the cop who pulled me didn't wanna give me a break."

"Is that all?", she looked at him. "Is there something you're leaving out?", she asked, as if there was more to the story than he was telling.

"Nope."

""I think there is", she said, pulling the yellow carbon copy out of his file. "Care to enlighten us?", she asked dangling the paper by it's corner.

"Dale, Dale, Dale", was being chanted from the class.

"I uh, well", he started. "I got pulled by this hot little State Trooper. She said she had to push 110mph just to catch me. Obviously she did. I tried to smooth talk her and get out of the ticket, which landed me in even hotter water. I was almost there until another Trooper rolled up behind us, ruining everything. After that, I knew I was going down."

"I see. I take it she wasn't interested in what you had to offer and just doing her job, huh?"

"I guess so. If that's how you wanna put it."

She turned to the blackboard and pulled down a white screen. "I would like to start out with a short film presentation..." She stopped as snickering was heard from behind her.

"Anything I need to know", she asked, not able to make any words out.

"Nope", the same man said, his surrounding peers, still snickering.

Sir", she started, "Just so you know, if you fail this course, you could lose your license if your violation was serious enough."

Chuckling, he spread on a thick layer of sarcasm, "I doubt that. You do know who I am, don't you?", he asked in a macho voice.

"No. Should I?", she asked, attracting boos from the class. "Now, I'm passing out a test that will account for 80% of your grade. The other 20% will be based on your interaction with oral questions and answers."

After the film, the lights were turned back on, causing rapid blinking from the eye adjustment.

"Any thoughts on the film you just saw?", she asked, looking around. "Noone? "How about you, sir", she looked to the same man. What did you think?"

"I can relate since I drive fast for a living", he smarted off.

"Not the answer I was looking for, but alright", she said, making a mark on her clipboard. She continued the discussion with the other participants.

"We'll break for lunch and meet back here in an hour." No sooner did the words leave her lips, the sound of chairs being slid back were heard. The class scrambled for the door.

* * *

"I trust you all had had a nice break and enjoyed your lunches. We have a little while longer to go."

She stood and walked over to the light. "Let's watch another film, then discuss it."

After the film and the discussion that followed, she passed out a form. "Please fill out this form with your full birth name. This will be submitted to the Raleigh DMV and later to your insurance company. This is proof that you have takend and passed this course."

"Why don't I get one?", he asked.

"After the comments and gestures you've shown, you can come back and take this course again next Saturday morning."

"What the fuck? I have a race next Saturday!"

"Then I guess you won't be driving", she said, taking up the forms and thanking the others.

Ignoring his violent eat shit and die look, she passed out the test booklets. "I wanna see your supervisor now", he yelled.

Turning around, her dignity still intact, she said, "I AM my supervisor."

He sat back in his chair hard, stunned. The others sat in silence taking their tests. One by one, they got up to take their completed test to her, forming a line to wait for them to be graded

Dale sat with his arms folded, waiting for the last person to leave. After they did, he stood up and slowly walked over the unsuspecting teacher, who was still focusing on whatever was on her desk.

He leaned on the desk, both hands flat down, and waited for her to acknowledge him and look up.

"Something you need?", she asked, staying focused below. He didn't answer her. She finally looked up. "Yes?", she asked.

"Why the fuck did you fail me?", he demanded.

She took off her glasses and laid them down with a steady hand. "You fail to participate, you fail the course. It's as simple as that."

"I didn't _not _participate", he said

"You didn't do a good job trying, either", she said, standing up. She walked to the door. "Good bye. Mr. Earnhardt."

Dale stomped over to her. Before she could say anything, she turned on her heels. He grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"I think you owe me some extra credit", he said, his face dangerously close to hers.

"I don't give out extra credit", her hot breath on his lips.

"Oh, but I think you do. You failed me on purpose. You knew I would retaliate, didn't you?", his eyes filled with a hunger.

She was momentarily at a loss for words. "I failed you because your participation was shitty", turning around to head back to her desk.

"What about letting me make it up to ya, teach?", he walked up behind her and whirled her around again, her backside resting on the edge of the desk.

"You can start by fucking me", she matched him.

He licked his lips, "I can definitely do that", he said, leaning down and attacking her mouth. He forced his tongue in her mouth manipulating any means of escape. His hands grabbed her hips, securing her on the wooden desk.

She kissed him back, enjoying his tongue. Her hands went straight for his shirt, pausing the hot tongue action to pull it over his head.

Their lips met again, his hands moved to cup her breasts. "Too many clothes", he said, pulling her blouse from it's tucked in position. Up and over it went, joining his shirt on the floor.

"What did you say your name was again?", he asked.

"Whatever you want it to be", she replied, pulling him down with her on the desk. She reached down to undo his jeans. His erection was begging to touched. Her hand found its way in to stroke his pulsating cock.

"Damn", he said, closing his eyes to enjoy the pleasure. "You sure know what to do with those hands."

"Let's just say I paid attention in class", she said, her words desirous.

Dale opened his eyes to find her lips again. His hands moving back to unclasp the front of her bra, setting her breasts free. He groped her, roughly kneading her, causing gasps.

"Enough with the foreplay. I want you to fuck me. Put your throbbing cock in me right now", she demanded.

"Yes ma'am", he said, moving her panties to the side. He positioned his excited member at her opening and quickly entered her in one swift move.

"Oh, yes!", she cried, spreading her legs wider.

Dale grunted as soon as he was fully inside her. He started to thrust in and out, his pace steady. His hands grabbed the backs of her thighs, rendering her helpless, had she wanted to stop.

"Harder", she commanded, his thrusts becoming more forceful.

"Yes. Fuck yeah!", his heavy breathing overpowering his words.

She reached up to cup her breasts, holding them for Dale to dive into. One by one, he licked and nibbled on the centers, causing a painful pleasure to arise between them.

"I'm gonna come", he said into her cleavage.

"Make me come first", she ordered.

He gritted his teeth as he slammed harder and harder, faster and faster. Just as he was reaching his mamimum peak, she exploded, sending a rush over his cock. He returned the favor, filling her with his orgasm. He collapsed on her, their breathing ragged.

After they came down from the high, he pulled out of her and got dressed. He turned around to see her buttoning her blouse.

"Well", he asked her.

"Well what?"

"Did I pass", he asked, patiently awaiting her answer.

"I'd say you passed with flying colors", she said, grabbing her briefcase and purse. "Next time, keep it on the track, okay. You're lucky I didn't embarass you today."

"I know. It's a shame my own girlfriend scratched me a ticket, then failed me", the sadness in his voice.

"Never fuck with the police", she said, kissing him on his chin.

"I'll remember that next time", he said, closing the door behind them.


End file.
